Miss Kobayashi's Grail War
by AgentZwolf
Summary: Kobayashi lives with 3 dragons, all of which she considers family. And in the Nasuverse, Dragons are the strongest Phantasmal Beasts. What if Kobayashi and her dragons are summoned to a Holy Grail War? Look out Fuyuki, Kobayashi's coming. And her dragons are right behind her.
1. chapter 1

**Hello guys, AgentZwølf here.**

 **And i'm back with another new story. Yeah, these things have been popping up a lot recently and in felt i just had to write this one and share it with you guys.**

 **Enjoy the chapter.**

 **XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Miss Kobayashi's Grail War

Chapter 1: Prologue

Kobayashi lays on the hospital bed, connected to a medical IV, with Kanna laying her head on her lap, sleeping soundly. Kobayashi's wrinkled hand gently caressed Kanna's hair, her tail slowly swaying left and right.

"Are you comfortable, Kobayashi-san? I can get you another pillow if you want." Spoke a voice to her right. Kobayashi turned to see Tohru, wearing a nurse's outfit. She insisted being the one to take care of Kobayashi, so Tohru – with a little help from Lucoa – had herself integrated into the Hospital, and assigned to become Kobayashi's personal nurse.

"You've been living with me for the last 40 years, Tohru. Would it kill you to drop the formalities already?"

"Oh, sorry Kobayashi. I guess old habits die hard." She said chuckling lightly.

"Good enough, I suppose." Suddenly Kobayashi moved some of Kobayashi's graying hair out of her face.

"It's time, isn't it?" Tohru's voice was low, and you could hear the fear in her voice.

"It's fine, Tohru. It's been a good 40 years, the best years of my life." Tohru put her hands on her chest as she listened. "I made friends with a lot of dragons, I got to know what it was like to have a kid, without the whole marriage part." Kobayashi looked down at Kanna, who nuzzled closer to her. "And best of all, I get to meet you." She said, turning to her with a warm smile, and despite the wrinkles on her face and the gray hair, Tohru felt Kobayashi looked exactly like she did when they first met. "My very own maid, you were a troublemaker at first, but it worked out in the end. I honestly can't imagine a life without you, Tohru. So, thank you. For all that you've done for me." Kobayashi laid a hand on Tohru's cheek when she held Kobayashi's hand as tears started rolling down her face.

"No, thank you. You saved my life, and since then I lost count of the things you've done for me. I fell in love with you because you were so kind to me. I love you, Kobayashi!" Tohru's head lowered as she cried. "So please, don't leave me." She said in between sobs.

Kobayashi already knew of Tohru's feelings for her – she made it very clear on that front – and to be honest she felt the same way. Not from the very start, but rather over time. The more time they spent together, the more her feelings grew for Tohru in return.

Kobayashi felt Kanna grip the bedsheets, and looked down. "Don't leave, Kobayashi." Kanna said, still asleep, but Kobayashi could see a tear forming at the edge of her eyes, and gently wiped them.

The door of the hospital room opened with a clank, and in came Ilulu. Ilulu's entrance into the Kobayashi household was a rough one, but eventually she became part of the family. "Kobayashi, I'm back."

"Well that took you a while, what took you so-" She interrupted herself when she saw a woman in her 60's with slightly graying red hair with yellow eyes and vertically slit pupils. "Who is this?"

"I don't know, she said she wanted to see Kobayashi."

"Hello, Nee-chan." The woman said, walking over to Kobayashi.

"Well, if it isn't Rindō. Finally decided to pay your older sister a visit?" Kobayashi said sitting upright – with the help of Tohru.

"Sorry, I've been really busy these past few years." The newly introduced Kobayashi Rindō scratched the back of her head in embarrassment.

"Busy? More like Absent." The elder Kobayashi slapped the younger Kobayashi upside the head. "Honestly, you're sent off to a culinary school and suddenly you forgot about your goddamn family!" Another slap. "Do you know how worried mom was? No note, no phone call, no nothing." Another slap.

"Okay, okay, please stop hitting me." The Rindō pleaded.

"Did you at least visit mom and dad before you came here?"

"Of course I did, I visited their grave before coming here." Her expression quickly turned somber as she started talking about their parents. "I'm an amazing chef, but a horrible daughter. Now I wish I came home sooner. Now look, I didn't even say goodbye to my own parents, and now my sister's about to kick the bucket as well." Kobayashi looked at her sister for a moment before turning to Tohru and Ilulu.

"Can you guys give us a moment, me and my sister have a bit of catching up to do." The two dragons nodded and Ilulu walked out the room, while Tohru picked up Kanna and left the room as well.

"So, what has my lousy sister been up to for the past 50 years?" Soon the two Kobayashi's started talking about their experiences for the past 50 years. From the good times, the bad times, the exciting and the boring. When one told a past experience that was funny, the other would laugh, and when one told a sad story, the other would place a hand on their shoulder.

By the time they started talking about more recent events, the sun was starting to set."So now you own a restaurant chain with your husband, Tsukasa Eishi, right? That's pretty cool, mom and dad always knew you were a talented cook." The elder Kobayashi said.

"Not as cool as you, sis. You have three dragons living with you, that's way cooler!" The younger Kobayashi replied.

"You believe that? Most would just think it's cosplay."

"Come on, the look on your face was enough to convince me. Plus I saw the tall one's tail sticking out. Tohru, was it?"

"Yeah, she tried feeding me her tail multiple times. And the more I hear about it, the less I want to eat it."

"Can you ask her to make some for me later?" Rindō sounded way too excited.

"Oh, that's right. Your specialty dishes revolve around exotic food."

"Yup, I never had dragon tail before. Maybe I can ask her to teach me how to make it, and can she regrow her tail?"

"She's not someone you can exploit!"

"I'm kidding, I'm kidding." The elder Kobayashi sighed in relief. "Though I'm till up for eating it though." And there came a slap upside the head courtesy of the elder Kobayashi.

"It's nice to see you again, Rindō. Even if it's a little late, I'm glad you came."

"I'm glad I did, when I heard my parents passing, I was heartbroken that I wasn't there. And when I heard you were admitted to the hospital, I rushed here as fast as I could." Suddenly, Rindō's expression brightened as she thought of an idea. "Hey, why don't you live with me?"

"What? I can't do that."

"Come on, Nee-chan. I live in a penthouse now, so there's plenty of space, and my kids would love to see their aunt or the first time." She said excitedly.

"I don't know, wouldn't your husband want a say in this?"

"Eishi couldn't force me to do anything even of I tried." The younger Kobayashi said proudly, with her hands on her hips. The elder Kobayashi could only chuckle. She's just like Tohru, only without anyone keeping a tight leash on her.

As Rindō excitedly explained her plans of moving Kobayashi and her dragons into her home penthouse – and if that doesn't work the she'll just have them move to an apartment in the same building as she is. Kobayashi could feel her strength fading, this was it.

" _Ilulu, don't lose trust in humanity, no matter how many bad things happen because of humans, there's always good in us._ " She could feel her body losing feeling.

"So, what do you think, nee-chan?" The elder Kobayashi didn't respond. "Nee-chan?"

" _Kanna, don't cry too much over me, okay? You still have others to lean on._ " Her eyes slowly started to close.

"Nee-chan?" Rindō walked over to her sister and gently shook her shoulder, still no response.

" _Rindō, don't beat yourself up too hard for being absent from the family for so long. Mom and dad still love you._ " Finally, her eyes close.

"C-come on, this isn't funny Nee-chan." She shook her sister's shoulder a little harder, tears starting to flow down her face.

" _Tohru, you've given me so much. I couldn't even remember how I lived my life alone without you. Thank you, Tohru. And while I've never said it aloud. I love you too._ " And the heart monitor went flat-lined

Hearing the heart monitor go flat-lined, Rindō quickly ran to the door. "S-someone, please! I need a nurse in here!!!" One of the nurses, including Tohru, Ilulu, and Kanna quickly rushed inside the room, with a doctor following soon after.

But it was too late.

On that day, Ilulu lost a close friend. On that day, Kanna lost a mother. On that day, Kobayashi Rindō lost her beloved sister. On that day, Tohru lost the one she loved more than anything.

And on that day, the Throne of Heroes gained a new Servant.

 **XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

 **Okay, first of all. The Kobayashi Rindō in this chapter is the same Kobayashi Rindō from Shokugeki no Souma. Y'know, the hot 2nd seat of the Elite Ten?**

 **Anyways, this is a prologue chapter showing off Kobayashi's death and entrance into the Throne of Heroes after her death.**

 **So obviously, with that in mind, she'll enter the Holy Grail war, the 4th war to be exact - don't ask, i just prefer the 4th Grail war. Though i don't know if she'll be a Rider Class or a Ruler Class. She'll fit as a Rider, but i don't want to leave out my maman, Iskandar. Give me some suggestions guys.**

 **Anyways, i've also done making Kobayashi's Servant stats.**

 **Spirit: Miss Kobayashi**

 **Master: N/A**

 **Class: Ruler**

 **Parameters**

 **Strength: F**

 **Agility: F**

 **Endurance: F**

 **Mana: F**

 **Luck: C**

 **N. Phantasm: EX**

 **Class Skills:**

 **Charisma: E**

 **-A rare and natural talent capable of rallying troops and gaining morale.**

 **At E rank the person is capable of leading a small group of 3-4 people.**

 **Dragon Rider: A**

 **-An extremely rare ability given to those who have ridden dragons.**

 **Dragon Tamer: EX**

 **-An extremely rare ability given to those who have befriended dragon.**

 **Kobayashi has befriended a total of 6 dragons, three of which has made an unbreakable bond with her. Thus giving this ability an EX rank.**

 **Personal Skills**

 **Innocent Bystander: C**

 **-This skill is similar to "Presence Concealment", but instead of conceal the users presence, "Innocent Bystander" causes anyone who see her to think of her as 'Inconsequential', harmless.**

 **Calm Mind, Calm Heart: C**

 **-A skill that negates any fear, or surprise up to a certain point. Kobayashi has stopped being surprised after Tohru's arrival at her doorstep, and she has stopped being afraid of trivial things after Tohru's father tried – and nearly Succeeded – to kill her. To scare or shock Kobayashi, she would have to experience something much more shocking than watching a large dragon turn into a maid, or something scarier than a powerful dragon trying to kill her.**

 **Noble Phantasm**

 **Chorogon, my Family of Dragons: A** (Triple plus) **(1)**

 **-Kobayashi's Noble Phantasm, born from the bonds between Kobayashi and her dragons and decades of living together. This allows Kobayashi to summon either Kanna, Ilulu, and Tohru. Though because of her laughable mana pool, she can only summon 1 at a time. Tohru, Ilulu, and Kanna also come with their own classes.**

 **•Tohru: Berserker/Caster Class (Fake) Double summon**

 **•Kanna: Caster Class (Fake)**

 **•Ilulu: Caster Class (Fake)**

 **Is the parameters too high? Too low? Or just right? Let me know.**

EDIT: **I've made changes to Kobayashi's servant stats.**

 **(1): If you're wondering why i wrote "triple plus" in there, it's because FFN won't let me put plus icons in here. So Chrorogon is ranked A, with three plus icons next to it.**

 **Well, that's all i wanted to say. Please leave a review because i need that interaction.**

 **This is AgentZwølf, signing out~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone AgentZwolf here.**

 **Finally posting chapter two of "Miss Kobayashi's Grail War"**

 **Enjoy.**

 **XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Chapter 2: Ruler Class (I never asked for this!)

 ** _Risei POV_**

"This is strange" Risei Kotomine said with his hand on his chin.

"What is it, Risei?" Tokiomi, the current head of the Tohsaka household asked. "Had the 7th Servant yet to be summoned?"

"Yes, the church has informed me that the last Servant, Caster has been summoned. But they also said that an 8th servant has also been summoned."

"Is that so?" Tokiomi didn't even try to hide his surprise at the priest's words. There were supposed to be 7 Servants, that was how it has always been. "What class is the Servant under?"

"For the moment, it's an unknown. Until the Servant and its master come to the church to register for the war, we have no information on them."

"Hmm, wildcards are never a good thing, they have a tendency of ruining all sorts of plans."

"I agree. But for now, I suggest moving forward with our plan-" Suddenly the doors of the church creaked open, and came in a woman with blonde hair with flaming pink tips, and red- orange eyes with dilated pupils, wearing a maid outfit with…. Horns? " _Is she a homunculus?_ " Risei thought to himself upon seeing the girl.

"Oh! Are you the administrator from the church?" The woman asked.

"Yes, I am. And you are?"

"I'm Tohru, Berserker class Servant." That surprised him, he didn't expect to even hear a Berserker talk, much less see one wandering around unsupervised.

"I see. And where is you master?"

"My _master_ was pre-occupied." The way the Berserker in front of him said the word 'master' made him curious, and the slight shiver the Berserker had, assured him he didn't want to know. "Master has asked me to go to the church to see who the overseer for this war was."

"To what purpose? I haven't told you my name yet."

"I didn't have to, all I needed to do was memorize your appearance. Oh, and she also asked me to deliver a message to you, specifically." This caught his attention, was Berserker's master someone he knew in the past?

"And what is the message?" The woman's gaze seemed to drift _behind_ Risei, looking past him and at Tokiomi. She then leaned forward and whispered to his ear.

" _I hope you'll take care of me, senpai_." Kobayashi didn't really say it like that, and Tohru made it sound way more ominous as it should, not that Risei knew that. " _And keep this between us._ " With that, Tohru discreetly slipped a piece of paper into his pocket.

Chills ran down Risei's spine, the way Berserker said it made him feel cold to the bone. Berserker's silky voice made it all the more unnerving for him. Berserker backed away from him, still having that smile on her face, a smile that really unnerved Risei, no matter how hard he tried to compose himself. Tohru saw through his façade and giggled, _giggled_.

"Well, that will be all. Farewell now." And with that, Tohru left the church. Leaving a slightly rattled Risei and a rather worried Tokiomi.

Risei turned to his son's teacher, trying to keep himself composed. "Did you get a look at her parameters?" Tokiomi nodded, and Risei made a mental note to grab a bottle of wine.

"There is much to discuss, Risei." Tokiomi left the room. Leaving Risei alone, who had his hand in his pocket, holding the piece of paper Berserker placed in his pocket.

Much to discuss indeed.

 **XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Meanwhile at an apartment, Kobayashi was on the couch, alone. She had sent Tohru out earlier to go to the Church and meet the Overseer of the war, while Kanna and Ilulu go on a little scouting trip.

See, Kobayashi's Noble Phantasm **_Chorogon: My family of Dragons_** allows her to summon either Tohru, Kanna, and Ilulu. Now, usually Kobayashi could only summon one at a time, and if she's using her own prana, she wouldn't be able to summon any of them at all.

But, fortunately for Kobayashi she's been summoned as a Ruler class Servant by the Holy Grail. The Ruler class are basically the judges of the Grail War, a last resort by the Grail to ensure that the Grail War goes without problems from troublemakers and cheaters. Regular masters _can_ summon them, but it's a extremely rare occurrence, and it's usually the Grail who summons the Ruler class anyway.

That set off a lot of alarms in Kobayashi's head, the fact that she's summoned means something has forced the Grail to summon her as a Ruler class. Though the first thing that came to mind was freaking out. The problem is, she doesn't know what happened, and she doesn't know who or what caused it.

" _Ugh, I need a drink._ " She wondered if there was any beer in the fridge. When Kobayashi arrived in Fuyuki City, she found a lonely shed in the woods – which was cliché as hell – and used it as her base of operations for the Holy Grail War.

She got up from the couch and headed to the fridge, for some beer. The "Shed" she was in bears a striking resemblance to the apartment Kobayashi and the Dragons lived in for most of the time they've known each other. In fact, it looked _exactly_ like her old apartment, and that's because of one of Tohru's class skills, " **Territory Creation** " allows Tohru to create a replica of our old apartment that we've lived in for the past years. It was honestly a tiny shed turn into a full two-bedroom apartment, fully furnished, and complete with a kitchen inside.

Kobayashi took a can of beer from the refrigerator. " _Now, how am I going to go about this?_ " She thought to herself as she took a sip of her beer. She had checked the newspaper earlier, it was definitely 1994, a full 22 years before her meeting with Tohru. She was probably 4 years old at this point, which made the chance that these mages knew her a moot point.

Contrary to popular belief, she knew several mages in her time – her boss and his son Shouta were mages themselves for Pete's sake - her presence in the Throne of Heroes is... kind of justified? 2-4 years since she met Tohru, and the other dragons – she can't quite remember the year – a few mages came into town to investigate a sudden spike in mana in the area. Then they found out about the dragons, and attempted to capture the humans associated with the dragons – cause' who would be stupid enough to capture a dragon – for questioning.

That went about as well as you think, and luckily Takiya, Shouta and herself were able to dissuade their respective dragons from utter slaughtering all of the mages involved. The three of them then answered their questions as carefully as they could – partly because the mages were super excited to see dragons – not willing to tell them that there were other dragons in town aside from the ones with humans.

Then shenanigans ensued and Kobayashi, Takiya, and Shouta found themselves stuck in a power struggle between the Japanese Onmyouji Magistrate – the organization of mages that captured them earlier – and England's Magus Association, who demanded the Magistrate hand over the dragons – probably because they were super jealous and couldn't accept that the dragons chose to live with the "weak" Japanese Onmyouji, and not with the "great" mages of England.

Not wanting a full on war to break out, and not wanting to be caught up in it, the three left for England – after telling Shouta's father to let Takiya and Kobayashi use their paid vacation time of course. More shenanigans ensued with some of the mages trying to assassinate one of the human hosts – and said hosts trying not to let the dragons kill the mages – and they arrived at the Clocktower, basically Magus Association Headquarters.

There they met director of the Clocktower, Lorelei Barthomeloi. Who treats the three of them with a varying amounts of respect, if only because of their association with dragons. Out of the three, she respects Kobayashi the most – even then she shows it by only calling her "Lady" Kobayashi, no more no less – as she has three full dragons, one of which is capable of bringing about the apocalypse – it seems even a vampire hunter like Barthomeloi wouldn't mess with a dragon, let alone three.

She asks them about the dragons, mainly _why_ they started appearing now of all times. After being told of the ongoing war between the Chaos Faction and the Harmony Faction and pleads to the dragons – with as much dignity as possible – to not cause problems and expose themselves to the mundane. The dragons promise and they leave the Clocktower. Oh, and they met Rin Tohsaka as well, who freaked out when she saw the dragons and promptly fainted.

That was fun.

Since then things have changed, drastically. The number of mages since then have started doing research on trying to open a portal to the Reverse Side of the World where the dragons presumably came from rose dramatically. So, in short, Kobayashi was discovered by the mages of the world, and her presence became a big, _big_ deal in the Moonlit World as someone sometimes compared to St. Martha if only for the fact that she also tamed a dragon.

So yeah, influence on the world? Not much, but enough.

Kobayashi took a sip of beer and pondered on what to do next. From past experiences she can safely guess that some if not most of the mages present in this war will be a little pretentious, self-centered, and arrogant – which is a huge understatement.

"I wonder if Tohru's okay?" She said to herself as she took another sip of beer. Normally she wouldn't worry much about Tohru – unless there are other dragons in Fuyuki in which she hoped Tohru didn't meet any of the more… zealous members of the Harmony Faction – but in a war that summons 7 Heroic Spirits of the past – all willing to fight for their lives for a wish – she can't take any chances.

Speaking of Heroic Spirits, she should talk to Tohru about the Servants that are going to appear in this war. Kobayashi personally didn't want to go up against one of the more powerful ones like Heracles, King Arthur, and especially not Siegfried. If what Fafnir told them about him from time to time were even remotely true - and it probably is - she's not sure if Tohru can go up against Siegfried.

" _The next few days are going to be headache inducing._ _Yay._ " She thought sarcastically as she took another sip of beer.

By the time Tohru got back, Kobayashi is completely drunk.

 **XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

 ** _Risei POV_**

" _This is troubling_." Thought Father Risei to himself as he took another sip of wine.

First there was the fact that an 8th Servant was summoned in the war. The fact that the 8th Servant wasn't one of the traditional 7 was a given, but Risei sincerely hoped this 8th Servant and its master won't cause any trouble. Hopefully this unorthodox Servant is as weak as the Avenger class Servant the Einzbern summoned in the 3rd war.

Then there was Berserker. Tokiomi looked at Berserker's stats earlier, and what he saw unnerved him, more than Berserker herself did. A sane Berserker capable of speech and rational thought was bad enough, but a sane Berserker with Mad Enhancement EX, a skill that grants it access to Caster related class skills, and a personal skill that amplifies its already terrifying magical capabilities?

Whoever summoned Berserker definitely won the lottery.

Speaking of Berserker's Master, that's another thing that worries him. The note that Berserker had given him was obviously from Berserker's master, but the implications of the words written in the note had rather… troubling implications.

" _There's something in this war. -Ruler_ " That was what the note said. He didn't know what or who this _Ruler_ is.

An alias perhaps?

He considered sharing the contents of the note with Tokiomi and Kirei, but considering Berserker might have figured out his connections to the Tohsaka, this Ruler might target him directly to ensure no one else knows about the note. So regrettable he chose not to divulge this new piece of information.

"I have a feeling… this war is going to be a mess."

 **XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Leave a Review please.


End file.
